This invention is in the field of telephones of all types including conventional wired and wireless cellular phones and VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) phones, and more particularly to the combination of such phones with a telephone answering device (TAD) and/or other devices for receiving, monitoring and routing incoming calls.